


Roped into a fantasy

by himitsuzune



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Shibari, Wet Dream, but then also happens for real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsuzune/pseuds/himitsuzune
Summary: Cheesy title is cheesy. Boyfriend ships it and now I ship it too, help.Felicia does a bit of cleaning while her husband is busy with taxes and stuff. She stumbles upon something... interesting.Little bit of worldbuilding in a post-Revelation setting. Tiny misunderstanding that's quickly resolved that leads to Felicia being cute and Ryoma getting very into their fun. Contains the brutal murder of some perfectly good rope at the end of everything, but these two are happy and content so I guess it's okay.





	Roped into a fantasy

_May fourteenth_

_I have been recording my dreams daily, yet none have been so difficult to record as this- though perhaps the proper term would be embarrassing. While I am certain such dreams are normal, they typically do not appear to me in such a vivid format._

_I held a woman in my arms- though I could not see her face clearly, I have suspicions of whom it might be. Even with the excuse that her hair is in such a fashion to keep it free from her bindings, I see it so often that I would know it was her if I had to find her in a crowd of thousands. Her arms bound behind her back, legs tied spread apart, calf to thigh, her typical dress gone and replaced with a mockery of those garments, a harness of rope covering her body._

_My hands are roaming her body, touching and squeezing as I please. I’m buried deep inside her, the wet warmth of her tight around my length._

_I can hear her moaning my name- among other things._

_Gods above, I want this. If she were mine, I could only hope I could do such a thing._

_Meditation is going to be difficult this morning…  
_

 

After he’d written that entry, Ryoma had largely forgotten about it, save for when he flipped through the book to write the next evening’s dream on the opposite page. Then it was buried among the other recollections of his unconscious mind, and he was able to pretend it didn’t exist.

Things had been going quite well for him now that the war had found a peaceful end. Though ruling over Hoshido was a taxing duty, it was one that fell to him, and he would never dream of forcing one of his siblings to shoulder it in his stead. And that aside, he was not alone- he had the support of his family, naturally, but now as well his wife, Felicia. He was not able to mention the affection- and lust, for that matter- he’d felt for her much longer than their relationship had held, and nightly they fell asleep in one another’s arms, dozing peacefully. 

But Felicia still had a deep sense of duty, one that could lend itself to a multitude of issues- broken plates were only the start of it. Despite being their queen she still chose to run about in her maid garb from Nohr (“it’s just comfy!” she’d explain) and help with chores and housework. Despite being told numerous times that both her station and clumsiness should keep her at Ryoma’s side, she still chose to help out where she could. Thankfully this gradually dwindled to “placing dishes and cups outside their quarters when they ate alone” and “preparing snacks on occasion” as opposed to “cooking an entire feast alone”. (He suspected that the major trigger was the collective heart attack his entire family seemed to have when she nearly removed the mirror of the sun goddess from its case to clean it.)

It had been another day of work for Hoshido’s new king, however. While Felicia was doing her own “work” he had been looking over all manner of infrastructure issues, least of all aid to Nohr. They’d had a bountiful harvest last season, and this season seemed to be turning out much the same. He’d rather await the results to make a guarantee, but he knew Nohr needed agricultural aid as soon as possible. Perhaps emissaries could be sent as well? He was deep in thought as he returned to his quarters, though in the back of his mind he was eager for Felicia’s smiling face to take the worry off his shoulders.

And sure enough, no sooner had the door opened than did he hear his wife’s cheerful voice. 

“Oh! Welcome home, Ryoma!”

There was the sound of her soft footsteps on the tatami, then a thud as she tripped. Ryoma walked to her side, crouching to help her up. 

“Are you quite alright?”

“Y-yeah! You know me, happens all the time. But check this out!” As she dusted herself off, she gestured around the chambers with both arms. “I managed to clean our whole area today! Everything’s in its place!” She smiled widely, giggling with pure joy as he patted her head. 

“Felicia, this is amazing!” He praised, looking around and taking in the details a bit more closely. She’d seemingly not broken anything, and tea was even ready on the table. He placed both hands on her shoulders and kissed her, at first gently but soon enough something stirred that made him not want to part from her. Soon enough his hands slowly dropped to her waist, pulling her closely against him as she draped her arms over his shoulders- having to stand on tiptoe to match his height. 

Finally he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. “… Thank you for doing such a kind thing for us.”

She laughed shyly in reply, but she didn’t pull away. “Oh, you’re always working so hard! I figured if you can do a hundred things right, I can get one thing right, right?”

After another calm, quiet moment, they began to drink their tea at one another’s sides in peaceful silence. However, after a moment, Felicia cleared her throat.

“Uh… I did find something kinda… interesting today?” She ventured, looking at him with a bit of a sheepish smile.

“What was that?” He asked in reply, quirking an eyebrow. 

“Well, uh… I was trying to put away some clothes, and I found a book at the bottom of a bunch of them. I didn’t think much of it, so I was gonna just put it on the shelf. But then I kinda… tripped, and… it fell open.”

Ryoma thought for a moment, only to freeze. 

“I… I see.”

“And, uh, I recognized your handwriting! And you wrote about a dream you’d had, and I thought it sounded really cool just from a glance. I got curious about it, so I… I read the whole thing! I’m sorry! I’ll tell you all about the dreams I have too, if you want!”

“You’re… not upset?”

“… No? Why would I be? I mean, the one where I chased you around with a really big rice ball was kinda weird, but…” Realization sank in. “… Ohhh, the sexy dream? No, it’s not bugging me. I mean, everyone has them, right? And after all, Miss Kagero is—”

“Kagero?”

“Yeah, weren’t you dreaming of Kagero?”

“F-Felicia…” He sighed, feeling a sense of exasperation and embarrassment in his chest. “Felicia, no. I… The woman I dreamt of was you.”

“Me?!” Her face flushed red, and she began waving her hands next to her face, tiny bits of cold air wafting from her fingers as she tried to cool herself down. She could hardly believe it, but Ryoma wouldn’t lie about this kind of thing… right? 

But even from just the small details he’d written, she’d found that situation to be… incredibly hot. So hot she was half-worried she’d melt. Tied up, rope criscrossing her body, completely at his mercy… 

It wasn’t as if they’d lacked in terms of intimacy- quite the opposite, really- but the fact that he desired her in such a carnal way…

It was quiet, and she began to worry Ryoma was upset about the whole thing. So she decided to let her feelings on the matter become clear.

“… Y’know, I… do have some cute undies that match this outfit… If you could, y’know, find some rope, I could… get changed, and stuff,” she stammered, holding the hem of her dress tightly. It was quiet for a moment, and Felicia heard him drink the last of his cup of tea.

She saw him look at her out of the corner of her eye, so she turned her head as well. The look in his gaze was intense, and she shivered- at first in fear, but the moment she saw the corner of his mouth twitch upward, excitement.

“You have fifteen minutes.”

With that, he stood and strode from the room, his only goodbye a kiss placed upon her forehead. Hurriedly she leapt up, patting her legs to help wake them up- the Hoshidans did like to sit kinda weird, and she was still getting used to it- before hurrying to where their clothing was kept. 

She swiftly removed her dress and apron and petticoat, pondering her stockings for a moment before opting to leave them on. Then she stripped out of her current undergarments and folded them neatly, placing them with the other clothing to be washed. She dug around in her drawer for a moment before she withdrew the appropriate panties-and-bra set- black lace that scarcely covered a thing, with white frills along the edges with all manner of bows. The panties had a little “skirt” attached as well, with a little “apron” at the front to match. She giggled at that, looking at herself in the mirror. Hopefully it’d be to his liking…

Of course, even with the warmth from the tea and her propensity for coolness, it did feel a bit too cold in the room for her tastes at the moment (perhaps it was mostly nerves). So she turned around and looked at the numerous options before her. Unfortunately, nothing seemed too exciting from her end of things- the beautiful kimono she’d worn at their wedding was too lavish to just throw on, and the dress she’d worn afterwards was too big and poofy to be sexy. Gulping, she turned to Ryoma’s side of the dressing room, and immediately a particular happi coat caught her eye. Red, with golden stitching and white details. Yes, that’d be perfect!

She pulled it on, then hurried to where their bed was, trying her best to drape herself across it in a manner he’d find enticing. During all this however, one of the straps on her brassiere continued to slip down, and she’d sat up, facing away from the door, to fix it, and was so wrapped up in getting it right that she didn’t hear Ryoma come through the door.

He saw her kneeling on the bed, his coat far too big for her and one sleeve sliding down her arm as she adjusted the strap of her brassiere, blue eyes focused as she tried to ensure it was perfect. 

Of course she noticed him as he stepped into the room, and she jumped, lifting the adjusting hand up to give a small wave. Of course at first she was a little nervous when she saw the ridiculous amount of rope in his hands, but she figured that since it was gonna be braided and stuff, it made sense to have a lot, right?

She scarcely had a moment to think before he’d practically pounced on her, their bodies hot against one another as he pressed her onto the bed. Felicia gasped at the intensity of the kiss, pulling him in closer, closer. 

After a moment of heat, he pulled back, allowing them both a moment to catch their breath. Finally he was able to breathlessly ask a question.

“Are you ready?”

Felicia nodded excitedly, biting her lip yet unable to hide her smile.

The coat was tossed aside- she did feel a little disappointed it wouldn’t stay on longer, but at the same time she couldn’t complain- and ropes began to move over her figure. First one length of rope went behind her neck, then looped and knotted and next thing she knew there were ropes all around her torso, including two strands at her crotch with a knot rubbing against the most sensitive of spots. Ryoma gave the harness a soft tug, dragging the knot against her clit with a bit more gusto. “Not too tight?”

“Nonono, it’s… it’s perfect.” Now it was Felicia’s turn to be breathless as she spoke, offering the same joyful expression as before. 

“Then flip over.”

She did as he asked, and he brought her arms together behind her back, slowly weaving them together with the ropes. Then her legs, tied from her ankle to just under her bottom. Then the harnesses all came together, one rope tying them all at one point behind her back.

“Everything comfortable?”

Felicia nodded, breath heavy as he began to strip down himself, Her head was at a strange angle so she scarcely got to watch, but what she did get to see only got her more excited.

He reached out to begin to touch her as he usually did, only for her to respond a bit abnormally.

“Don’t… don’t make me wait…”

“… Sorry?”

“Please… please don’t make me wait for this any longer, I… I’ll admit, I was hoping it was me, I was thinking about it all day, I… I really, really want you to do this!”

“This is true?” He asked, pressing against her, slowly moving his hips against hers as if to tease them both. 

“Yes… please, please, just…” She gulped, face flushed with arousal and embarrassment. “I want you to fuck me!”

Without another word he pushed in, going inch by inch until he was fully buried inside her, making her cry out in pleasure. He remained still for a moment, both of them adjusting to the feeling and the different angle.

“Luckily for you, we wanted the same thing… But it seems you’ve forgotten who’s tied up here.”

She tightened around him with a gasp as he spoke, scarcely even giving him the chance to move. But he chose to regardless, beginning to thrust into her at a quick pace, letting his hands wander over her body. One hand groped at her chest while the other busied itself at her clit, rubbing swiftly and harshly. She squealed in delight, unsure of how to move her body to show him just how much she was enjoying herself. 

“Y-yeah, you… you’re in charge here, huh?”

“So you do understand!” He punctuated the sentence with a hard thrust- experimental at first, but when she cried out as he hit a sensitive spot deep inside, he continued at that rate. 

She seemed to be in paradise as she came the first time, her whole body shaking and her cries getting louder as he continued, the sensation almost too much for her now-oversensitive nerves. But she held out, moaning all the while, gladly accepting the good, hard fucking he was giving her.

He’d thought the situation couldn’t get much hotter- at least, not until she had another orgasm coming at her at a breakneck pace.

“R-Ryo… Ryoma… M-master Ryoma, I… M-may I… P-please, may I cum? Please please please!” Her voice was shaky, breathless, her words half-moaned as she struggled to get the sentence out. 

When he responded, Ryoma’s voice seemed lower, with a growl within. “Yes. Cum for me. Cum for me now. I want to hear you scream.”

“Y-yes… Oh gosh… Yes…!” Had she been more lucid, she might have been embarrassed that she’d squirted, covering his cock and her thighs and ankles with her juices. But at the same time her mind was too far gone, and with her eyes rolled back and tongue sticking out it’s unlikely she would’ve cared all that much even if she was lucid enough. 

However, that only spurred him on further, feeling his own climax nearing. Feeling that liquid coating him, feeling her body, cool yet hot, under his own… Her voice, unable to say little more than his name…

He hated to curse, yet as he grew closer, such words slipped from his lips as though they were instinct. “… Fuck… Felicia, I…”

She let out a cry as he hilted himself, letting out his release with a long, low groan. Neither wanted to move, and in all honesty the whole thing was so hot to them both that if they had the option to keep going they probably would have- but at the moment, exhaustion took over.

Slowly he pulled out, starting to undo the ties on the ropes by hand, but in his shaky post-orgasm state it was really a fool’s errand. Heaving a sigh, he laid back onto the bed, fumbling around on the bedside table for a pair of scissors, then slowly snipped her free.

As soon as her arms were unbound she flopped them forward onto the bed, and then her legs, both of them relieved to be able to relax. The scissors were discarded off the side of the bed as Ryoma moved to embrace Felicia, pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

“Are you alright?” He asked, voice soft as he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Yeah… Just… wow,” she laughed, reaching up to touch his face. “Thank you…”

“I suppose I should be thanking you, however.”

“Maybe let’s not get into the thanking train.” She laughed, though she was clearly too tired to sustain that for more than a moment. It was quiet for a moment before she kissed him, smiling happily. “I love you.”

“I love you too, my queen.” 

After a short time, he’d picked her up and carried her to their bath, lowering her into the water and sitting next to her, allowing them both to soak up the warmth.


End file.
